Ron of the future
by lebanese
Summary: Ron had been acting very strange lately.... Kim wants to find out why... she discouvers things that were better being left as secrets... Ron fights for humanity's survival..
1. Comming back

New story.. enjoy..

Disclaimer..:I own the story only..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Future:

19 year old Ron was kneeling next to a grave...

**Kimbery Ann Possible**

**1989-2008**

**Commander-hero-family**

Ron wiped a tear away.. "Kim... we finaly made it.. I can go back.. and change all this hell that we are in... you sacrifice won't be in vein... and if I make it... non of this will every happen.. you wouldn't have died... and we could have married.."Ron's sadness was now replaced by happiness... there was hope yet... it was 3 years ago that machines rised against humanity... it was because of the invention of artificial inteligence.. after loosing the war.. Kim and Ron created a rebelion lead by Kim and Ron was second in command... after some time... there relationship evolved and they became lovers... 3 month ago Ron proposed for Kim and she accepted... after 1 month she died in a mission...

"Commander... we are ready" Dr.Directer approached Ron... Ron got up, kissed his hand and put it on the grave...Ron followed Dr.Directer to a room where he stood inside a machine..." No remember Ron... we cannot transfer living organisms through the time stream but we can transfer your conciousness... don't be alarmed by any one not remembering any thing... we can transfer your computer which contains all the codes of the previous GJ.. if you need it.. you can convince me with it... your Lotus Blade is in there too and some of your personal belongings that you packed..they will be in your room.." Dr.Directer pushed a button white light filled the room.. "good luch Ron"...

"Thanks" Ron spoke and every thing went blank... Ron woke up...

Present:

"Ron are you ok?" Kim asked her best friend after he suddenly fell unconcious... Ron opened his eyes and looked at Kim... he stood up in surprised...

"What year is it?" he asked holding back his erge to hug Kim..

Kim looked at him confused... "its year 2005 Ron... whats wrong?" she asked concerned.. Ron just smiled ..the machine worked... he hugged Kim as tight as he can..."Ron are you ok?" Kim asked more concerned now..

Tears started streaming down Ron's cheers... "Just missed Ya KP"... Kim smiled..

"So not the drama Ron... it was just one day" Kim had left before for one day on an away-mission without Ron... Ron broke the hug and didn't push it further.. because he knew that Kim doesn't remember a thing not even there relationship.. that disturbed him a bit.. but she was back.. and he can save her and humanity.. but he needs to work undercover..

_to be continued..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As always first chapter small the other will be big.. R&R


	2. First suspiciouns

Chapter 2:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron ran for his home.. he stormed through the door and found his mother making dinner... "Mom?" he slowly approached her... it was her .. she ran and hugged her mother...

"Ron are you alright?" She asked worried.. Ron wiped a tear away..

"Nothing... i missed you... where is dad?" Ron asked eager to see him..

"He is in the garage.. are you sre you are alright?" His mother was still concerned.. Ron just kissed her..

"Iam fine" he ran to the garage... he saw his dad working on the car... he smiled.. 'thats my dad'..."dad.. need any help?".. Ron asked.. his father got up from under the car..

"I didn't know you can fix cars" His dad raised an eyebrow... Ron just took his tools and went under the car..

"There is your problem.." Ron spoke.. he tightened some screws and changed some stuff... he got up from under the car..."try it now".. his father looked shocked.. he went for the car..it worked..

"Thanks son.. when did you learn to do that?" his dad asked confused..

"Oh here and there" Ron lied.. 'like I can tell him that I am a master engineer of battle vehicles...'.. he smiled to himself...

"You better get washed up son" his dad adviced him.. Ron looked at his cloth and nodded.. he went for his rooms and hit the shower... after finishing...he went out and looked at his room..

"Same old same old.." he joked for him self and noticed that his stuff were on his bed.. he picked them up...he opened his computer.. it was advanced and voice activated...Ron opened it and spoke.. "Commander Ronald Dean Stoppable of the Global Human Rebelion"... then a computarized voice spoke..

"Voice print verified... welcome commander to G.H.R."

"Mission objectives" Ron spoke...

Then the computarized voice anwsered.. "Main objectives: Protect Commander Kimberly Ann Possible , Commander Martha Directer (Dr.Directer) , General Barken , General Dean Stoppable , Field Marchel Joshua Mankey and Monty Fiske, Technition experts Wade Load and Drew lipsky, Armour desighner Monique , Special agent Andrea Possible (Kim's mother), Will Duand Sheila Go, Fuel expert Timothy Possible (Kim's dad) , G.H.R. managers Tim Possible and Jim Possible , Prevent creation of A.I." Ron closed his computer and put it in his closet... he picked up his bag and shape shifted the Lotus Blade into a bracelet on his arm... he put the bag in the closet and a picture fell out of it... it was rapped along with two rings... a note was on it 'you might need this'.. Ron smiled.. Dr.Directer gave him something he forgot...he looked at the rings... they had the same design.. his eyes widened... one was for him.. and the other was Kim's when he proposed.. tears ran down his cheak... he looked at the picture.. it was taken the day he proposed... the were together with Ron's arm around her revealing his ring.. and hers around him revealing her ring.. with the other hand Ron was holding the Lotus Blade raising it in the air.. and Kim was holding an AK-47... Ron and Kim were wearing similar cloth... on the back there was a note written... 'Together we are invincible'.. Ron smiled as he wiped his tears away... he put it in his computer and closed on it along with the rings...he stood up...

"I'll make it KP.. for you" Ron lied on the bed and fell asleep...

After an hour.. Ron's phone rang... he slowly opened his eyes and picked up the phone.. "Yeh?" he spoke in sa sleepy voice...

"Ron.." it was Kim.. "Come over we have a mission.." Ron smiled..

"I am there" he closed the phone and jumped on his feet...he put on his mission cloth.. "Boy did I miss you"... he made sure he had the Lotus Blade... and he left..

On the plane,

Their mission was to stop Drakken from deploying a nuclear bomb on Antartica... they were on a plane flying towardsMexico to stop him.. they reached there target.. Kim and Ron stood by theplane door... "thanks for the flight" she spoke.. the pilot looked back and smiled..

"After you saved my air port it is a pleasure" he thanked her..

"No big.. any one would have clearedthe ice on it in three minutes with a hair drier...".. Ron looked at her and smiled...

"Lets go" he spoke as he jumped... that surprised Kim.. Ron was always scared to jump... she shook it of andfollowed him...Ron was the first toreach ground.. he tookof his parachute and waited for Kim to reach...when she arrived...

"Wow Ron.. that was good.." she looked at him stragely..to eliminate any suspiciouns..

"I learnt from the best KP" Ron started walking.. Kim noticed a bracelet on his arm...she looked at him.. he noticed her and smiled.. "Lotus Blade."..

"I know.. but you never brought it with you on a mission..." she was concerned..

"Oh its ok KP.. i brought it just in case.." he smiled his goofy smile.. Kim was still worried but continued any way..

They entered the lair where Drakken and Shego were argueing...

"..And then the world will give in to me.. hahahaha" Drakken was laughing...Shego wasn't paying attention.. Drakken sighed and looked behind him... he saw Kim and Ron.."Shego!" he yelled.. Shego raised her head and gave out a breath..she jumped at Kim.. Ron got out of the way..Shego was winning first..

"Common Sheila you can do better than that..." Ron started laughing at Shego.. Shego was surprised.. Kim took that advantage and kicked her in the chest knocking her out.. she looked at Ron.. he gave her a thumbs up..

"Thanks" she thanked him and then looked at Drakken..

"You are late... i started the launch sequence.. hahahaha" Drakken laughed his hench men picked up Shego and ran away...

"Wade.. we need help here" Kim picked her Kimmunicater... Wade appeard on the screen..

"On it" he started typing like his life depend on it... "You have to disable the missile manually... its behind that door...but it is solid steel..." Wade motioned at the door.. "Security is tough... done" the door opened revealing a missile with a timer on it..."You have to disarm it manually I will guide you..." Kim got near the missile alone with Ron.. the clock had forty three seconds left..."Thats strange" Wade spoke surprised..

"What!" Kim and Ron asked in unision..

"I never saw one like this before.. there is a computer on the missile but I can't hack it..." Wade was disappointed..

"So now what?" Kim asked...

"We need an expert in advance nuclear weaponry to disarm it..." Wade spoke..

"Wade we have twenty seconds left.. where are we going to find and expert?" Kim started yelling...

Ron looked at Kim and Wade... he bit his lip... this may expose him.. he picked up a chair and sat near the key board of the computer.. "On it" Ron spoke as he started typing with inhuman speed on the key board..

"Ron wha.." she stopped as she saw the results on the screen...

A computarized voice spoke.. "Attempting to stop launch.. Acess denied... Attempting to stop launch.. Acess denied.."

"Come on!" Ron half yelled as the clock entered the last 10 seconds...

"Acess denied... Acess denied..." six seconds were left...

"Deny this" Ron snapped and destroyed the monitor revealing the wires inside... he started working on those... 5... he work harder... 4.. he started cuting wires...3...then a computarized voice spoke..

"Nuclear fusion disabled... new target.. Drakken's lair...".. Ron smiled and jumped at Kim taking her to the ground...he created a blue force field around them.. the missile exploded as an ordinary non-nuclear missile... after the explosion faded...Ron and Kim were unharmed.. Ron fell to the ground unconcious after the force field disappeared...Kim shook him slowly... he didn't wake up.. he was out cold... she picked up the Kimmunicater...

"Wade we are going to need a ride back..." she spoke as she stood up..

"What happened?" Wade asked confused...Kim looked at Ron...

"Some thing is going on" she spoke as she turned off the Kimmunicater..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R..


	3. Happy birthday

Chapter 3 enjoy...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was in the helicopter along with the unconcious Ron.. she was holding the kimmunicater and talking to Wade.. "Ok Wade... i'll say this fast and simple.. How the hell did Ron know how to disable that bomb" Kim asked out of frustration...

"I don't know Kim.. but here is the big surprise... that system was brand new... it wasn't introduced to the world yet.. to comunicate with the CPU.. you need a code... how Ron got that... I don't know.." Wade scratched his head... "Any ways... how did Ron do that blue force field?" Wade asked..

"Its his mystical power... I know he has it... but he never used it before.. and not in this intensity... it really drained him..." Kim looked at the unconcious Ron near her... when he travelled back.. all his knowledge and talents were still there.. in other words.. his spiritual power was the same.. but his physical power wasn't the same as he was 19.. so doing that really drained him...Ron started moving his head..

"Erh..." he sat up... he looked at Kim near him... "What happened?" he asked...

"Thats what I want you to tell me... how did you know about the system?" she asked..

Ron raised and eyebrow... "What system?" he asked confused...

"The code of the CPU.. Wade says that it wasn't introduced to the public yet.."... Kim crossed her arms..

'Crap.'... "Erm... i don't know.. i just pushed buttons and cut wires..." he searched for an excuse nervously.. Kim didn't believe him but she let it go..

"Whatever" she spoke angry... Ron sat next to her...

"KP... there are a lot of things you don't know about me... things that are better left untold..." he looked at Kim straight in the eye.. "But when I am ready i'll tell you.."... Kim looked a him adn smiled... she hugged him back...

"I thoughtI lost you back there..." tears started coming out of her eyes.. Ron wiped them away..

"Common KP... mystical powers..." Ron joked... she giggled.. 'God how much I missed that giggle'...

Kim looked at him staring at her.. "What?"... he snaped out of it..

"Nothing..." he blushed and looked to the other side...

When they arrived to Middleton,

"Its late... i better go home" Kim jumped out of the helecopter... Ron jumped behind her...

"Yeh me too" they went in different directions...Ron took a short cut through a dark alley...he was interupted by a burgler rubbing Bonnie... 'Damn the irony' he cursed remembering how Bonnie used to treat him... he jumped infront of the theif... "A little naughty aren't we?" he mocked the thief...the theif raised a knife at him..

"Stay out of this kid..." he warned Ron... didn't affect him... Ron kicked the knife out of his hands.. it landed in Ron's... he pointed it at the thief's neck..

"Playing with butter knifes aren't we... go" he yelled at the theif.. the theif ran away... Ron turned around at Bonnie on the floor.. he put his hand out... "Ok.. up we go" he helped her stand up...

"Los... Stoppable... thanks.." she thanked him... "Don't tell this to any one".. Ron just smiled..

"You can count on it" he reassured it... and they went their seperate ways...

Ron entered his house and went up to his room.. he took a quick shower and jumped on the bed...he picked up his bag and started looking in it... he found two brace lets... with a note..

_'I packed these for you and Kim just in case'_

Ron smiled on of the bracelets had an R.S. on it and the other K.P and on the other side it had numbers... .. he put his on... "Thanks"... it was an armour in a shape of a bracelet.. he looked at Kim's... "I'll give it to her tomorrow on her birthday...".. the next day was her birthday... he put his Lotus Blade in the closet and drifted into sleep...

The next morning,

Ron woke up took a shower and put on his cloth as quickly as he can.. he rapped Kim's bracelet in a small gift box...he ran down stairs... he met with his mother...

"Ron... don't you want to eat?" she asked her son as he was running out side...

"No thanks I'll eat in the school.." he ran out of the door and went directly to Kim's...he knocked on the door...her mother opened the door..

"Ron your early" Kim's mom raised an eyebrow...

"Yeh just wanted to go to school early... and give KP her present..." he pointed at a small box in his pocket...Kim's mom smiled..

"She will be down any minute...come on in" She invited him in... Ron agreed and entered the kitchen where Kim's dad was working hard on a formula...

"hey Mr.P what are you doing?" Ron asked...

"Just modifieng this fuel equation.. but I can't get it right" he spoke in anger..

"Let me try... hmm... you need to adjust the percentage of methane in it... and increase the ethane a bit... there ya go.. I think it works now" he gave the notes to Kim's surprised dad... he looked at the notes...

"How did yo..." he was cut of...

"Fuel x-47..." he winked at him and left with Kim who just came down...

When they left... Kim's dad looked at his wife.. "thats whati was going to call it".. his wife looked at him..

"he probably got it from Wade".. it was the only logical explanation..

"No... i was going to invent it... how did he know?" Kim's dad asked in confusion..

On the way,

Ron gave Kim a rapped gift.. "Happy birthday KP".. she smiled and took it.. she opened it and was amazed by what was in it..

"Its beautiful Ron.. what are these numbers?" she asked confused...

"I dunno" he lied... she hugged him..

"Thanks"

"No big KP" he hugged her back.. they broke..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	4. My heart will go on

Chapter 4:

Note:

Things wrote normaly will be events.

Things wrote in italic will be memories from the future.

Things wrote in Bold will be the words Ron is singing.

Disclaimer: The song 'My heart will go on' is owned byCeline Dion...i entered it in the story because it talks about death and hope.. that is Ron's case...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Kim entered the school...they both had first period off... so Kim went for cheerleading and Ron went for the gym...Ron entered the gym and saw Felix there... 'he hasn't changed a bit' Ron smiled to himself... he went near him... "Hey Felix"..

"Ron-man.." that made Ron smile more... "What are you doing here?" he asked...

"I am here to train a bit... want to do it with me?" Ron invited Felix..

"Sure" Felix nodded... Ron went by a sand bag and Felix watched.."Give it all you got Ron.."

Ron smiled.. "OK"... he started hitting it with a combo... he hit it then with a butterfly kick... and finally he hit it with a knock out blow that penetrated it... Ron looked at the sand falling on the ground.. "Oh men".. eh removed his hand... and looked at his shocked friend...

"Alright Ron... new skills I like that" Felix gave his friend a high five...

"Yeh I practiced" he wiped his sweat away..

"How much?" Felix asked...Ron looked at him..

"Erm...".. 'how about 3 years'... "About three month.. it was hard though..."

"Fast learner too... I know you can sing Ron... so will you join the contest tonight?" Felix asked Ron...

"Contest?" Ron raised an eyebrow...

"Yes... it was for Kim's birthday... you planned it remember?" Felix looked mockingly at Ron...

"Yeh I remember".. 'it was 3 years ago what do you expect from me'...

"So will you be in?" Felix asked...

"I don't know..." Ron was cut of..

"Common Ron... how long will you hide your talent from every one..." Felix tried to convince him...

"Well... I do have one song... but it is sad and this is a happy celebration..." Ron had wrote a song to Kim when she died in the future...

"Well sign up in the classic domain Ron-man..." Felix gave him a high five..

"Will do"Ron nodded..Felix exited the Gym...Ron removed a ring from his pocket... it was his engagement ring.. he put it on...

Late that day... the school day ended and the contest started...Ron approached Kim... "Ron thanks.. its great"..Ron smiled..

"I know KP... I made it for you.. and I kind of entered it too.." Ron scratched his neck nervously...Kim looked at hims surprised..

"I didn't know you could sing..." she raised an eyebrow..

"thats the surprise... I am the last one.." he smiled his goofy smile... "But the story of the song is kind of sad... i hope it doesn't ruin your birthday.."

Kim looked at him.." its ok Ron... whatever it is about.. sing it..".. Ron smiled..

"I better get ready.." Ron left...Kim just smiled at him leaving...

After an hour... all the contestents sang except Ron... Barken announced.. "Final contestent.. :Stoppable.."

Ron approached the microphone... "Hey guys.. this is a sad song... it is about a person really special to me that can't be with us today... but it also speaks of hope... so I'll just sing it..".. the music started...

**Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
**

_It was after the G.H.R. was created.. Ron was asking Kim.. "KP.. will you be my girlfriend?"... Kim looked at him and smiled.._

_"Yes" she hugged him.._

He started feeling tears forming in his eyes...  
**Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on. **

_Ron was asking Kim to marry him.. "Kim... will you marry me?"... Kim jumped and kissed him.._

_"YES!" she yelled..._

"Is he crying?".. Tara asked Kim..

"I don't know" Kim was feeling guilty for letting Ron sing it..

**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on **

_Kim was getting ready for the mission that she was going to die in.. Ron was trying to convince her otherwise..."Kim don't go I can't loose you" tears formed in his eyes..._

_Kim looked at him and smiled.. "Iam gona be ok Ron... it is our only hope.. I have to do it".._

Ron stopped for a moment... he let out a sob.. then he continued...

**Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one **

_"Why did you do it Kim?... WHY?" Ron was yelling near Kim's grave..._

Half the crowd started showing watery eyes...

**Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on **

_"I won't let them away with this Kim..." Ron put his hand around her grave... "Your sacrifice won't be in vein"_

**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
There is some love that will not  
go away **

_Ron entered the machine and then there was the bright white light..._

Kim was surprised to see the entire crowd was now crying...

Ron stopped again as he wiped away a tear..

**You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
**

Ron looked at his engagement ring...he wiped the rest of his tears...the music stopped... "Thank you"... the crowd started clapping for Ron... he left and got outside the school...Kim followed...she slowly approached him and found him crying...

"Ron?" she asked.. he noticed her and wiped away his tears..

"Yeh KP" he anwsered...

"I am sorry" she appologized...

"Don't be" Ron smiled..

"Do I know her?" she asked...

"More than you think" he smiled again..

"When did it happen?"

"Three month ago"

"How?"

"She sacrificed her life... to save us all" Ron wiped the fresh tears on his cheaks...

"Did you love her?"

"More than you think" he started crying again...she hugged him..

"Thanks for singing that on my birthday.." she tried cheering him up...

"Its my gift for you KP..." he hugged her back...

"Lets go home".. they left for their houses..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R.. next machines from the future start attacking Ron and Kim...


	5. More suspiciouns

chapter 5

just one thing.. Kim didn't let go of the girl who sacrificed her life to save them all... she just didn't want to bring it up.. in this chapter she will wonder about it...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim walked with Ron to his house... he entered without turning back... 'he is really down' Kim was still feeling guilty...she picked up the Kimmunicator... "Wade... I need you to contact Yamanouchi.. see if a girl had died in the last three month...".. Wade looked at her suspiciously.."Its important... Ron changed a lot lately... and I mean a lot"..

"Ok Kim...hold on.." he started typing on his keyboard.. "Ok i sent a message... they would respond in a couple of hours.. go to bed now... iam sleepy"..Kim just smiled..

"Alright"... she went for her house...

At Ron,

He entered the room and his shower... thewater was so cold but he didn't care.. fresh tears came down his cheek... after thirty long minutes he left the shower...he opened his closet and his bag... he got a photo album...it contained pictures of him and Kim since the current period till she died... he at quitly on his bed and started looking at it...

At Kim,

Many hours had passed and the Kimmunicater beeped... Kim opened her eyes...and picked it up.. "Wade its the middle of the night" she complained..

"I know Kim but there is something you should know about Yamanouchi..." Wade was half yelling..

"Did you find her?" Kim's eyes were fully opened now...

"No.. there wasn't a girl that died three month ago... but there is something else... you told me that Ron had brought the Lotus Blade with him to that mission right?" Wade asked raising an eyebrow..

"Yes why?" Kim was confused..

"Kim the Lotus Blade never left Yamanouchi..." Wade typed some keys and the picture of Yori appeared...

"Kim-san.. is it true?" Yori asked concerned...

"Well yes...".. Kim was not knowing what this is about...

"This is a mystery... there can only be one Lotus Blade.. how did Ron-san get another one..." Yori asked...

"Can't the one in Yamanouchi be a fake?" Wade entered the conversation..

"No Wade-san.. we would have detected that.. i would like to come and see this Lotus Blade of Ron-san.." Yori asked Kim..

"Sure.. when will you be here?" Kim was starting to get jellous.. 'Ok Kim keep your pants on.. so Ron gets girl friend.. its ok.. you should be happy.. but why am I not?'...

"I will be there tomorrow... good night Kim-san" Yori's picture disappeared..

"That was weird" Wade scratched his head...

"I know talk about not saying thank you" Kim rolled her eyes..

"No not that... your eyes turned green... your jelous.." Wade laughed...

"My eyes are natural green Wade" Kim almost yelled at Wade and turned of the Kimmunicator... 'Why am I feeling this way'.. she looked at her bracelet...

In the morning.. Ron had woken up and taken Kim to school.. he was still a bit down.. "Ron... I have to be honest with you.. yesterday i called Yamanouchi to find out who this girl was.. but she wasn't there... who is she?" Kim asked concerned...

"Some one you will know in a couple of years...".. Kim just looked at him... his anwsers are getting more mysterious every second... she stopped infront of him and looked at him..

"Ron... whats going on?" She asked him... tears started forming in his eyes..

"Kim... there is a bag in my closet.. along with a computer... today after school we can pick it up.. there is a list of persons who better be there when we open it... then I will tell you the truth.. but I must warn you.. it isn't pretty..." Ron wiped his tears away..Kim didn't want to stress the matter.

"ok" was her only anwser and they left for the school...they entered it.. Kim went for her locker and Ron was following her when a strange guy started approaching her.. Ron looked at him eyes shocked..

"A.I.?" he asked in disbelief... "oh no.. KIM!" Ron yelled and jumped at Kim bringing her to the ground before a bullet could hit her.."You ok?" Ron asked..

"Yeh" she anwsered.. the entire crowd was now panicing... "Thanks"...

"No big" Ron responded he jumped at the robot and kicked away its gun... Ron used its face as leverage and jumped back at Kim... "bye bye" Ron started firing bullets that just reppeled from its armour..every one looked eyes shocked... Ron just looked at his weapon... "Premitive"... he threw it away...he then looked back at Kim.. "KP.. I need you to run now...".. she looked at him not believing what he is saying...

"No way Ron" she anwsered.. he just turned back and the Lotus Blade formed in his hand...

"Ah... Commander... i see you made it" the robot spoke.. everyone looked at Ron.. "But that isn't a problem we will defeat you yet".. the robot fired a missile at Ron... Ron jumped out of the way and did a 360.. he landed on his feet...the robot looked at Kim.. "die" he yelled as he fired a bullet at her... before the bullet made impact... Kim's bracelet formed an armour and repelled the bullet... Kim looked in disbelief at her bracelet that turned into an armour...the robot's head was cut by Ron's Lotus Blade...it exploded...

"Ron what the hell is going on?" Kim was running out of patience...Ron ignored her.. tens of robots entered the hall...

"EVERY ONE OUT!" Ron shouted.. all complied and left except Kim... "Kim go.. I'll hold them back"

"No" wasonly Kim's response...

"Kim my job is to protect you.. I can't do that if your DEAD" Ron started screaming...

"I won't leave till you tell me what is going on.." Kim looked at him straight in the eye...

Ron looked at her.. "you forced me into this...bracelet ID 09250 activate full body armour.."

"What the he.." Kim was cut of by the bracelet now creating a full armour around her body...

"Activate auto jet pilot.. target :My room" Ron looked at Kim in the eye...

"Get every one before you open it... initiate thrusters".. Kim looked at him with shock..

"No" she muttered...

"Activate jet pack.. speed: hyper.. this may get bumpy".. Ron turned his back and Kim flew out...Ron looked at the robots..."Bring it"..the robots launched at him.. Ron ran and started using his techniques...he was winning but getting a lot of punishment...after killing the last robot it initiated self destruct... and it would be a big boom... Ron didn't have time to get out so he created a shield like the one he used in their mission against Drakken.. it saved him but he had already lost a lot of blood and was exhausted.. he fell to the ground...a figure approached...it was Yori..

"Ron-san?" she asked and looked at the destruction around her.. then she looked at the Lotus Blade on the ground.. "It is the original...".. she then looked at Ron and carried him on her back..Ron wasn't heavy and Yori was strong..she carried him to GJ.. Ron had given her the address just in case...

At Ron's room,

Kim had entered it throught the window and then her armmour returned to its bracelet form... she wiped away a tear and opened the closet where she found a paper with names on it.. 'this must be the list'.. then she found the computer and bag.. she took them to GJ..

At GJ,

Kim had told Dr.Directer about everything...Ron had arrived an hour earlier and was now in intense medical care...Yori approached Kim.."Kim-san.. it is the original"..

"But I thought that you had it" Kim looked at her..

"We do Kim-san" Yori was confused her self...

"Ok I had enough can we see this thing? I want to go back to my cell" Shego spoke out of impatience... every one on the list from Josh and Monique to Kim and Dr.Directer were there..

"Lets see what is going on... open it" Dr.Directer instructed Will Du...

"Intruder alert.. self destr..." the computer responded..

"SHUT IT DOWN!" Kim yelled.. then the computer stopped they looked at it..

"Voice print approved... Welcome Commander Kimberly Ann Possible" the computer spoke again..

"What the hell?" Kim's eyes were wide open..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R.. next Kim finds out the truth..


	6. Truth

Chapter 6

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone just stared at the computer...Dr.Directer broke the silence..."Ask it something"... Kim looked at her and then the computer...

"Erm... commander of what?" Kim wasn't sure what to ask...

"Commander of the G.H.R." a computerized responded...

"Global Human Resistance"

"WHAT!" every one in the room yelled in unision..

"Resistance against what?" Kim was gettin angry that Ron didn't tell her about this...

"A.I."

"A.I.?" Monique asked...

"Artificial intelegence.. but that isn't created yet" Dr.Directer didn't believe it...

"Ok this is so creepy someone wake up the looser" Shego spoke mokingly...

"What does it want with us?" Drakken asked...

"Erm.. what is Ron doing?" Kim asked..

"Commander Ronald is ona mission"

"What mission?" Kim raised an eyebrow...

"Loading Mission objectives.. Main objectives: Protect Commander Kimberly Ann Possible , Commander Martha Directer (Dr.Directer) , General Barken , General Dean Stoppable , Field Marchel Joshua Mankey and Monty Fiske, Technition experts Wade Load and Drew lipsky, Armour desighner Monique , Special agent Andrea Possible (Kim's mother), Will Duand Sheila Go, Fuel expert Timothy Possible (Kim's dad) , G.H.R. managers Tim Possible and Jim Possible , Prevent creation of A.I."

"huh?" Kim spoke in disbelief..

"General?" Barken asked...

"I am a what?" Josh asked...

"How the hell did we enter this organisation?" Monty Fiske(a.k.a. Monkey Fist) asked..

"You mean I am working with you no way" Shego crossed her arms...

"Ask it about its history" Dr.Dirceter told Kim...

"Erm.. history of G.H.R." Kim turned to the computer...

"Access denied.. insuficient security clearance"

"Great" Kim rolled her eyes... "Well then who has it? she asked out of frustration...

"Only commander Ronald has the sufficient clearance to enter this area"

"May be we can hack it... we have created many programs that can infiltrate any computer syst..." Dr.Directer was cut of..

"That would result in no success Commander... my systems are fully immune to modern and futuristic virus and hacking programs"

"Ok now how is th... Futuristic?" Dr.Directer asked...

Kim turned to the computer.."When was the G.H.R. created?"

"The G.H.R. was created at the end of year 2005"

"That is still two month from now" Jim and Tim spoke in unision..

"Who are the leaders of this organisation?" Kim asked...

"There are two leaders... second in command" a picture of Ron appeared but only older...

"That is Ron?" His father asked..

"Commander Ronald Dean Stoppable.. age: 19"every one stunned by that.. "Occupation: second in command in the G.H.R... specialties: master ninjitsu... grandmaster of Tai Chen Peq Quar... Bearer of the mystical Lotus Blade... other specialties: master engineering... grandmaster swordsmanship...status: Active duty"

Kim just shook the shock away..."And who is first in command?"

"Access denied"

"Whatever... I am going to Ron.. no one leave this may be serious.." she left the stunned crowd behind her and went for Ron's room.. she entered it and looked at him on the bed.. "What is going on Ron?".. she started to cry and she sat next to him...she held his hand but felt a ring in it.. she looked at it.. "Thats an engagement ring... that must be the girl he was talking about..."... for some reason.. she leaned and kissed him.. she didn't know if that was just a friend helping out a friend...she then opened the bag...she found many things in there... she noticed a picture book... she brought it and started staring at it... first picture wasabout 2 years ago...then she worked her way up to pictures they haven't got yet.."These must have been taken in the future..."...she started looking of pictures of them standing on the bodies of dead robots and machines... then she saw a picture of her and Ron hugging(in chapter 2) she was holding an AK-47 and he was holding the Lotus Blade.." she didn't notice the rings because Ron started to wake up..."Ron?"..

"Yeh..boy was I hit by a truck"..this wasn't a time for jokes but Kim giggled...

"Ron we found out about the G.H.R... but we are not given full access to it... tell me why?" She asked him...

he got up.. he was still in his school cloth... "Are you sure you are ready?"..

She looked him in the eyes..."Yes"..

"Lets go" he got out of bed and they went for the others...Will Du was trying to hack it..Ron entered the room.."I wouldn't advice it... if I had deleted Kim's voice print we would all be dust by now.."

Every one just stared at him..."Ron... what the HELL is going on?" Monique asked...

"Computer...G.H.R. history" Ron looked at the computer..

"Access aproved... The G.H.R. was created when the humans had failed to defeat the A.I... it was founded by Commander Kimberly Ann Possible and Commander Ronald Dean Stoppable... joined by other forces it created an effective resistance against the A.I..."

"Preview last mission.."Ron commanded it again..

"Last mission: Commander Ronald Dean Stoppable was sent to the past before the creation of A.I. inorder to stop GJ from doing it"

Dr.Directer looked at Ron.."We aren't creating any A.I."...

"What?" Ron's eyes bugged out..

"We were but the government bought the project.." Dr.Directer continued...

"So your not doing it"Ron asked... Dr.Directer shook her head no..."Computer.. scan for A.I."..

"Affirmative...A.I. detected in Middleton... quantity...five thousand and increasing..."

"Damn they followed me through the time stream" Ron cursed..."I have to go".. he was stopped by Kim..

"Ron you can't go out there" Kim told him..

"Stoppable you are unarmed.. we were creating a new type of armour that can pro.." she stopped when Ron pulled down his sleave and showed her the bracelet..

"You mean this?... live matter cannot be transfared through the time stream..but solid ones can" Ron turned his back again and started to head out..

"So that explains the two Lotus Blades.."Yori spoke..Ron stopped in his feet...

"Did you get the other one?" he asked her..

"Yes" Yori asked...

"I am gona need both"

"Very well"she responded..Kim just looked at every one acting calmly..

"Ron... why were you sent alone?.. I mean why didn't they send us both?"she asked him..Ron looked at her..

"Computer... preview first in command.."He ordered it..every one looked at the computer..

"Affirmative...Commander Kimberly Ann Possible...age:19...Occupation:First in command in G.H.R.."Kim looked at Ron and then back at the computer.."Specialties:master ninjitsu...master Tai Chen Peq Quar... along with 14 other combat styles...other specialties:Master engineering... marksmanship...master tactics and infiltration...Status:Killied in action.." every one's eyes widened...

"You were killed getting us the time warp drive...thats why you didn't come with me"..Ron loaded a gun...

"I need to sit down here" Shego was shocked as well..

Then a big Boom was heard..."not today" Ron spoke as he aimed his gun at the door...

**BOOM...BOOM...BOOM...** the door failed and fell to the ground...a robot entered... "Surrender hum..." it was silenced by a bullet Ron fired at its neck..

"Their body armour cannot be affected by guns... fire at their necks..." Ron reloaded..Kim was still shocked but she looked at him...

"Ron... that girl you talked to me ab.." she was cut of by Ron..

"It was you" he pulled out a ring from his pocket...he gave it to her.. it had a Kimberly Ann Possible on it..."you died three month ago... in the future".."lets go"...he left the GJ...and was shocked by what he saw..."Holy Shit"...hundreds of robots were surrounding the GJ head quarters...they spoke in unision..

"Surrender...you shall be destroyed"..

Ron took a fighting stance.."Bring it"

_To be continued..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R..


End file.
